


Hurricane In The Room

by Moonshine210



Series: Protective Spinel [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Spinel's a good mom as always, Thunderstorms, Wow Rose or Pink wooooow, okay how the fuck do you tag this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine210/pseuds/Moonshine210
Summary: When Steven goes to 'meet' with his biological mother, Rose Quartz, something felt terribly wrong.
Series: Protective Spinel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522559
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Hurricane In The Room

Steven felt conflicted about everything.

After escaping the Human Zoo, reuniting with Connie, and helping her keep company when her mother was running extremely late, Steven tried to keep himself busy, except the portrait of Rose Quartz hung above the door made him feel uneasy. He had heard so many great things about her, mainly from Pearl and Spinel. Yet, he still wanted to get to know the real Rose, not the Rose they keep talking about.

The Room opened for him when he said his request. He walked in and asked the Room if he could see his mom.

But even meeting his biological mother, something felt... off. Something didn't feel right calling Rose his mom. He couldn't shake it off. The moment he asked the Room to see his mother, he felt like he was expecting someone else, almost like Rose, but not her.

So now, by the time he tried taking a picture with her, not only did it only show him in a dark background, he realized something else.

"You..." Steven took a step back, "You're not Rose."

Rose stared at him, "I'm... not?"

Steven's expression warped into a light scowl, "No... no you're not. You're just a cloud of how the Gems pictured you. But... I think who you really are."

Just as he said that, the bright, pink atmosphere morphed into a more dark, unsettling ambiance with ugly pink clouds.

Steven, although becoming even more furious, heard his own voice shake, "Y-You locked Bismuth away when she was trying to figure out a solution, and you didn't bother telling Pearl or Garnet! B-But-But you then went ahead and _shattered_ Pink Diamond and stole Spinel away from her former friend! T-That was awful to do, a-and now, all of Homeworld is after me, the Gems, and Earth! How could you have done this to the people who loved you?!"

Lightning struck and thunder roared, startling Steven into nearly crying. Wind shot through the room, and rain began to patter against the floor, knocking Steven away to the floor, holding onto it so he wouldn't fly away. Rose was in the air, clouds circling her and a shadow was cast over her eyes.

But Steven continued, ignoring the panic and dread, "I know who you really are, Rose Quartz! You're a murderer and a liar! They keep saying you would never hurt anything, but you hurt _them!_ T-They-" He coughed a bit from his sobbing, "They don't know what to do! Y-You just left them scared, confused, and feeling even worse! You left me to clean up your messes, didn't you?! You had me just so you could escape everything you created! W-Well, at least Dad, Spinel, Pearl, or everyone else _never_ left me with problems I need to solve for them!"

More lightning flashed, thick raindrops soaking Steven to the bone and the wind became harsher than before, but Steven held on, anger burning withing him.

"Y-You know what?!"

The thunder roared loudly, rain showering the boy as the wind picked up.

" _ **YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER!**_ " Steven loudly screamed.

For a moment, the shadows disappeared from Rose's face, and he stared up at her single eye, filled with an unreadable emotion. Steven was then lifted from the ground and he cried out when he was violently thrown out, away from Rose Quartz and the black clouds and out the door. The door to the Room shut, and Steven fell to the floor, nearly hitting the chair.

His ear rung for a few seconds from the loud sounds and the impact to the hard wood floor. It stopped, but Steven was still left terrified by what just happened. He curled up into a ball, sobbing to himself.

And despite what he just said to Rose, the feeling of something being wrong... faded when he said those words. He didn't know why.

It was only for a few moments until he heard footsteps and he looked up.

"Hey stchu-ball-" Greg happily greeted, holding a pizza box and accompanied by Spinel, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet, but they all stopped when they saw him soaking wet, fresh tears pouring down his face and his body trembling.

"S-Steven?" Spinel gasped, rushing over to him.

The boy whined and reached up for her, her arms lifting him up and coiled around him. Steven snuggled into her chest, still crying.

"H-Hey hey, buddy..." The pink Gem sat down on the couch, with Greg, Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst joining her side, "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Steven opened his eyes and looked up at her. He felt instantly calmer to see her kind, loving pink eyes. She smiled comfortingly, reaching a hand up to wipe the tears from his cheek with her thumb.

"There there, everything's alright," Spinel murmured, "I'm here. We're all here."

With his heart lifting, Steven nuzzled against her smooth gemstone, "I-I'm glad... I'm glad..."


End file.
